


Futanari Cocktail - The Everyday Life of High School Students

by Mad_Holy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Balljob, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari on Male, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Multi, Porn With Plot, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Holy/pseuds/Mad_Holy
Summary: In an average high school full of average students, one unsuspecting girl has her massive balls confessed to by the star of the track team. Yes, this is the summary I’m going with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Futanari Cocktail - The Everyday Life of High School Students

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of erotica inspired by the artist and animator Uno Makoto whose pornographic works generally revolve around futanari of various sizes and proportions going about a hyper sexualized daily life. Fetishes which will appear in this story include futanari, ball worship, ass worship, lots of anal, incest, large sizes, impregnation, urethral penetration, cumflation, and many more. I will do my best to list the fetishes that will appear in each chapter in the notes in case you want to know what you’re getting yourself into, and to update the tags whenever something new pops up. Otherwise, please enjoy the first chapter, and consider leaving comments because they are what motivate me to write more weird fiction.
> 
> Fetishes which appear in this chapter include: futanari x male, ball worship, ball fucking, large testicles and cum swallowing.

Cherry Blossom Academy, a perfectly average high school full of perfectly average teachers teaching perfectly average students. Taking place outside the school grounds along a line of Kwanzan cherry trees for which the school derived its name was a scene synonymous with the youthful romance of Japanese high schoolers, a confession of one older male student to his female junior of one year. 

The boy in question was none other than the star of Cherry Blossom Academy’s track team, Kannami Kousuke. He had combed his short brown hair to one side in preparation for today and hid his bashful face behind the beige of his scarf. He bowed slightly, a formal gesture to mask his nervousness. “Thank you for meeting me, Akiyama-san.”

The girl, Akiyama Sena, had round, pinchable cheeks tinged pink from the winter air and wore her silky brown hair in a ponytail that draped down the nape of her neck. She stood adjacent to Kousuke, anxiously clasping her hands in front of her chest in anticipation for the confession she knew was coming. “Of course,” she nodded, “what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Senpai?”

“Well you see....” Kousuke scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes from the winsome girl who had hitherto held his undivided attention. His voice wavered. “I-I just needed to tell you....”

Sena took a step forward, making Kousuke jitter a bit at first, but quickly after relieved some of his anxiety with the knowledge that his beloved kohai had closed the gap between them. He took one last breath. “Akiyama-san!” 

Sena gulped. “Yes, Senpai?”

“I-I,” he stood defiantly, hands balled into fists, and shouted loud enough to startle the birds nesting nearby. “I want to make love to your balls!”

It took a moment for Kousuke’s words to register in Sena’s mind, but once they did her face burned brighter than any gas fire could ever hope to. “S-Senpai... a-are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kousuke took another step forward, “I’ve been unable to think of anything other than you balls since I first laid my eyes on you at the freshmen opening ceremony.” 

Sena shook her head. “But that doesn’t make any sense. There are so many other girls, ones who are way more fashionable than me, and ones who are so much bigger.”

“You sell yourself short, Akiyama-san.” Kousuke pointed to the budding bulge that tented the front of Sena’s skirt. “Anyone would fall for a girl whose bulge is as pronounced and beautiful as yours.”

Sena’s breath caught in her throat. No one had ever complimented her in such a way before. When placed next to the other futanari of Cherry Blossom Academy, whose dicks could take out a tooth just by becoming erect, and whose testicles often drooped so alluringly down to their knees, Sena had always felt plain by comparison. She had what some referred to as Mama Balls, or fat, wide testicles that signaled fertility, but were unfortunately stiff and tethered to their place between her upper thighs.

She cleared her throat, then hoarsely asked “Why mine?”

“Because,” Kousuke said, “I’m in love with them.”

All of Sena’s apprehension and uncertainty abandoned her head, leaving behind a smoldering desire to drop her drawers. Kousuke noticed her bulge pulsate in an attempt to escape the captivity of her undergarments, and so took her hand and led her down the row of cherry trees, past the school’s track, and into an unused and often forgotten public toilet behind the gymnasium. 

They took a minute to catch their breath, then faced one another. Sena took ahold of either side of her skirt, then pulled it down to her feet. Underneath she wore a pink girdle that comfortably concealed her squishy stomach and covered the entirety of her pelvis. 

Kousuke raised an eyebrow. “You don’t wear panties?”

Sena shook her head. “They’re way too revealing. Plus my balls are... well, you’ll see.” 

A zipper hung just above Sena’s wide, shapely buttocks, which she slowly tugged downwards until the girdle slipped down her thighs to the ground. Kousuke’s eyes widened. The bulge which he had fantasized about fondling and fucking for months did not do justice to the true magnitude of Sena’s balls. The moment the girdle fell they seemed to double in size, spilling out into the open air like a pair of massive breasts along with her erection that throbbed against her belly button. They easily reached out four inches in front of her crotch, the fatest in terms of length Kousuke had ever seen.

They were, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing Kousuke had ever laid his eyes on. His own erection screamed to be set free of its constraints, which Kousuke kindly obliged by undoing his belt and pulling his pants and his boxers down to the floor. 

It was normal for a boy presented with the ridiculous measurements of a futanari’s penis to become self conscious, and Kousuke was no exception. His erection was the standard five incher while his balls were far more wrinkly and hairy than the smooth, jiggly genitalia adorning Sena. 

Sena didn’t mind the size difference, however, as the wonder that was seeing her first male cock only excited her with how petit it was. She had never even known that she was attracted to boys, having spent most of her life playing with futanari similar to her, but she was beginning to understand why some girls preferred them over the bodacious bodies of the average futa. It was, for lack of a better word, cute in a way that was rare among her female partners. 

Unsure how to advance any further, Sena turned around and bent against the wall, presenting a full display of her thick rear end and her illustrious testicles which dangled like grapefruit beneath her pussy. Kousuke gulped, then stepped forward, taking her warm, sweaty balls in his hands and pressing his cock against their flesh. 

Futanari had many erogenous zones on their bodies, and chief among them were their balls. Unlike those of a male, futanari balls were far more sensitive to the touch and overflowing with semen to the point of irritation, hence why those girls with bigger balls felt a stronger urge to have them stimulated. Sena was no exception. The second she felt Kousuke’s frigid fingers wrap around her testes they became desperate to empty themselves all over the wall. She came a little bit when his cock began humping them, then came a lot when they burrowed deep into their cushiony flesh. 

Kousuke was in no different a position. As a man he was incapable of ejaculating as frequently and as liberally as Sena, so he held himself back until he was sure Sena had wrought as much pleasure from the ordeal as possible. When he came it splashed onto her balls, decorating them like hot wax which dripped down her scrotum and onto the floor.

Both of them panted in the afterglow of their orgasms, sticky with sweat and reeking of semen. Sena’s in particular was quite overwhelming, as tens of ounces of it now streamed down the wall of the bathroom. Its odor suggested she had been eating a lot of fruit, a fact which, once Kousuke’s nose picked up on, sent his mind swirling with the desire to lick it all up. 

Being the sole boy in a house of five futanari, as well as a popular figure amongst both the male and female students on campus, Kousuke had plenty of experience with swallowing semen. However, never in his entire sixteen years of life had he ever felt so compelled to taste another person’s baby batter as much as he did when the fruity aroma of Sena’s spunk wafted up his nostrils. 

He trudged past Sena, kneeling down in front of the wall so he could press his tongue into the mess she had left. The taste was explosive, trumping all of the cum he had downed in the past. Its texture was rich and thick making the mere act of swallowing pleasurable, and the sheer abundance of it riled up his insides.

Sena knelt down and tugged on Kousuke’s shoulder. “S-Senpai, you don’t have to do that! The janitor will get it later.”

“I know,” he whispered, scooping up some of her semen with his finger, “but it’s just so delicious I can’t help myself.”

Kousuke’s words yet again moved Sena to speechlessness. She knelt beside him and gently guided his free hand down to her balls where it tenderly massaged, fondled, squeezed and tickled them while she watched him slowly lick up every last drop of her cum off the wall. His hand gathered up all the cum he had spurted onto her balls, so Sena brought it to her mouth where she diligently cleaned each finger one by one with her tongue.

When they both finished, Kousuke turned to face Sena and bowed. “Akiyama-san, will you be my girlfriend?”

Sena’s face lit up, about ready to burst into flames. She had never had a steady girlfriend before, let alone a boyfriend. She wasn’t sure what couples did other than have sex, though once that thought crossed her mind she recalled the pleasure of Kousuke’s cock humping against her plumb balls, how nice it felt to cum directly from the stimulation of her testicles.

Sena then took a good look at Kousuke. His muscles were toned, no doubt from the daily rigors of the track club’s exercises, yet his physique was slender like a girl’s. He  _ was _ genuinely attractive, and he was certainly skilled in pleasing a futanari’s balls, perhaps even more so than most girls. Thinking about it turned her on, enough so that she sheepishly whispered “Yes.”

Kousuke seemed more shocked than excited. All he could muster out in response was a limp “Cool” before averting his gaze back down to Sena’s incorrigible balls. And it was on that perfectly average day, at that perfectly average high school, that the two perfectly average students Kannami Kousuke and Akiyama Sena became Cherry Blossom Academy’s first official male and female couple.


End file.
